Computer assisted design (CAD) applications are capable of defining topological features of parts or geometry via precise mathematical definition. However, CAD applications tend to be slow in loading because of the many features and are limited in the amount of geometry that can be loaded simultaneously. Because of these limitations to an original CAD file of a part, component or assembly, what are referred to as lightweight 3-dimensional (3D) graphics applications may be used for later or downstream applications after the original design of a part or assembly. Examples of later or downstream applications may include manufacturing and inspection of parts, 3D parts catalogs, design/manufacturing reviews and other applications. Lightweight 3D graphics applications use a tessellated format to represent certain features, such as cylinders, spheres or other features where the geometry of the part may be complex and include curved or angled features. Tessellated geometries may be stored in lightweight 3D graphics formats or other electronic representations as a collection of triangles defined by the end vertices of the respective triangles which may make identifying and measuring the specific features in the electronic representation with accuracy difficult. For example, if a hole through a planar surface is at an angle, the resulting intersection becomes an ellipse. In this case, a lightweight 3D graphics application or viewer may attempt to fit a circle to a few of the points found on an edge of the hole and report a radius that will be outside the necessary tolerance for later or downstream applications. Another example is a hole penetrating a cylindrical shaft or a complex compound curvature. A lightweight 3D graphics application may be unable to identify a circular edge or the fact that the part is a cylinder and the opening or hole through the shaft is cylindrically shaped.